


First Night

by hollyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

Pepsi-chan and Coke-sempai's first night sleeping together?

 

John tumbled backfirst onto the bed, pinned down by his (ex?) best friend, who seemed intent on giving every inch of his neck a mark. A particularly hard suck below his ear made him gasp, on the verge of crying out. His back arched, hands scrabbling for a hold on Dave’s back as the blond kept working him over, leaving little hickeys and love-bites along his darker skin. 

After only a minute or so, Dave pulled back, leaving John blinking owlishly up at him. “Wh-why’d you stop?” he asked, half-sitting up. “Thought you wanted to get this show on the road,” the Knight replied, stripping off his shirt. Seeing his lean muscular body made John swallow, embarrassed by his own stockier build. Seeing the look on his face, Dave tossed his shirt aside and knelt on the bed beside him. “Hey, chill. What do I always tell you?”

“Doesn’t matter what you look like, the stuff that matters is inside,” he replied. “I get it, but still-” 

“But nothin’. I don’t care about that shit. And anyway, you could pick me up and break my twink ass in half.” John laughed at that and sat up as well, removing his top. Dave pushed him down again, an arm across his chest, and kissed him lightly, one hand going to undo his pants. The Heir allowed it, and moaned when Dave’s hand wrapped around his length through his boxers, squeezing gently.

When he found the opening in his underwear and took advantage of this, sliding his hand in to meet his warm skin, John’s hips bucked, eyes rolling back slightly as fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped. “Ngh… Keep d-doing that!” Dave smirked against his shoulder, gripping a little more firmly and moving his hand faster.

Whe his thumb swiped over the slit, smearing precome across the tip, John bit his lip hard, unable to keep back a moan. “Ah… C-can we do more? Before I come in my pants?” Nodding, his best-friend-gone-boyfriend pulled his hand out, making a show of licking his fingers clean. Groaning, John started to pull his pants off, kicking them to the side and ducking his head upon seeing that Dave still had his pants on. 

“I’ll strip later. For now, I wanna do this.” Before he could ask what this was, Dave was on his knees, tongue running up his cock from base to tip. Gasping, John leaned forward, curling on on himself. Dave pushed him back- “Lay down.” - and he obeyed, eyes on the ceiling and breath coming faster. 

When warm wetness enveloped the tip of his dick, his hips jerked into it, and Dave nearly choked on him. “S-sorry,” he muttered, hearing him cough. After that, hands stayed firmly planted on his hips, keeping him down. Slowly, Dave took him deeper, throat working around him until he was taking John to the base, nose meeting his pelvis. Smugly, he looked over his crooked shades at the blue-eyed boy, wanting to see his face when he swallowed around him. John shouted, trying to buck, but he was held back.

“S-stop,” he said, feeling himself twitch in Dave’s mouth. “Hmm?” came the response, only serving to rile him up further. “Shit, Dave, I mean it! I’m gonna come if you don’t, ah, stop!” Dave just laughed, pulling back about halfway and swirling his tongue around the tip while fisting the base. It took only another minute for John to come, biting his fist and crying out.

Dave swallowed it all, coming off his softening cock with a pop. “We aren’t done yet,” he said mischievously, and John groaned. “Can we at least take a mmph-” Dave kissed him, scooting to the side to grab something from the nightstand. Lube, he realized quckly when he heard it pop open, and expected to feel cold fingers on him. Instead, he heard Dave moan, and opened his eyes to see his blissful face, one hand out of sight behind his back.

“Holy shit,” he breathed. “I thought- you were-” Dave shook his head, smiling. “Only the best first time for my best bro.” John flushed, crawling forward and cupping Dave’s cheek to kiss him gently, not entirely liking or disliking the strange flavor on his lips- his come, he realized. The realization made his spent dick start to twitch back to life.

Dave had to break the kiss to hang his head with a loud moan suddenly, surprising John. 

“What-” 

“Called a prostate, dude. One of these days I’ll teach you about it. Right now all I’ll say is that it feels real fuckin’ good.” He nodded, taking his word for it, and sat back to watch Dave work himself over, getting two, then three fingers into himself. Finally, he said, “Okay, ready.” He tossed John a small square package- a bright red condom, where did he find these things- and watched him put it on, John biting his lip at the feeling.

Laying on his back, he let the brunet come closer, passing the lube to coat his dick with, and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the head of his cock pressed against his entrance. When it finally slid in, they both gasped.

Slowly, John pushed in, pausing frequently until he was all the way in. At Dave’s nod, he pulled out about halfway, then back in, until he was setting a steady pace both of them could agree upon. It gradually sped up, though, until John was thrusting rapidly, and Dave pulled him down for an awkward kiss while he kept moving as best he could. Having already come once, John was first to finish, stilling inside Dave and groaning deeply, leaving a bite on his shoulder.

Apologetically, he pulled out and wrapped his hand around Dave’s length, pumping fast, until he arched his back and came over his hand and his own stomach. Afterwards, when they cleaned up, they lay curled around each other, foreheads touching and arms laced together as they drifted off.


End file.
